Loveless
by Jakethepuppy
Summary: I can deal with the sneaking around, I can deal with him leaving at night after making love, I can deal with the hush phone calls, and well I can deal with Kendall kissing Jo in front of me. What I can't deal with is him getting married and letting me sit back and watch him live happily ever after. Slash, very sad, and some steamy scenes.
1. I Love A Boy Named Jesse

He was late. He was never late. Kendall always showed up at six on the dot. It was never five minuets after six, or ten before six, it was always six. When the clock ticked six ten Logan began to pace. Thoughts of Kendall still at home was creeping in his mind and it almost made him cry. The thought of Kendall not coming at all was going to make him go crazy. It was when the clock turned six fifteen that there was a knock on the door. Taking three deep breath and shaking his body a bit, Logan slowly opened the door to see Kendall there with a small smile on his face.

"Hi." His voice was deep and calm it made Logan's body shiver with lust.

"Hi." His voice was small almost uncertain it wasn't until Kendall kissed him softly on the lips that Logan felt much better, his body relaxing. He let Kendall in before closing the door and looking back at the blonde who flopped down on his couch with a tired sigh.

"Why are you late?" Why did he ask that?! Why did he have to open his mouth?! He never once question Kendall. It something that he just didn't do. The fear of Kendall just getting up and leaving was to great and if he did, Logan would be alone and broken. Kendall didn't say anything and Logan was to afraid to look at the other man in the room.

"Logan. Look at me." Slowly ever so slowly, Logan raised his eyes to look at Kendal. He didn't look upset, but then again he didn't look happy either. He stretched out his hand towards Logan, his eyes never leaving from the others face. Sighing inwardly, happy that the other wasn't too angry, Logan moved towards his love slowly and took the larger warmer hand in his own. In one swift motion Logan was placed onto Kendall's lap, a small smirk on the taller lips.

"I'm here now, right?" Before Logan can even utter a word his lips were stolen with a breathless kiss from the blonde man. Small hands gripped the back of Kendall's neck, while the others much larger hands rested on slim hips. Soon a tongue begged for entrance, who started it, they didn't know, but from Logan's moans it was most likely Kendall.

Swiftly hips ground against the covered erection, a growl passed from Kendall's lips before he nipped at Logan's slender neck. Dull nails clawed at the back of Kendall's shirt and he couldn't help but let a small meow as he felt Kendall cover his pale neck with love marks. Another thrust of the hips and Kendal attacked Logan's lips before raising himself up, Logan automatically wrapped his hips around the other, before making his way towards the bedroom.

On the way clothes started to shed before they were both in their underwear. Kendal laid Logan on the middle on the bed giving the other a loving gaze that made his heart beat rapidly, before kissing him slowly down his chest.

The next morning when Logan woke up, he was alone. He knew, of course that he would be, but his heart couldn't help but give a painful squeeze in his chest thinking that maybe just this once that Kendall would have stayed.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen, Logan." Before he could close his eyes and drift off the a dream less sleep, ignoring the dull ache on his backside his apartment boomed with his house phone ringing. Choosing to ignore the ringing he covered his face with the pillow until it stopped. For what seemed like forever the ringing stopped and his voice mail began to play. Thinking that it would be quite again Logan closed his eyes with a soft sigh.

"Logan? I hope to God that your on your way to school. It's Monday and you know how I am on the first day of the week!" This the beep at the end Logan was running around his small apartment grabbing pants, car keys, and anything else he needed for the day. He glanced at the clock at the wall and cursed loudly at the time. He needed to be in class at eight and it was seven forty. Leave his apartment, Logan ran to his car and rushed to school.

Running through the parking lot he let another cures before he slammed the class room door open letting a chorus of 'Mr. Mitchell' by five and six year olds, and a very stern 'Logan' from Carlos.

"Sorry class. Mr. Mitchell was still sleeping." He avoided Carlos's heavy glare as he apologized to the kids as they started to gather around him.

"Now. Say goodbye to Mr. Garcia my sweet students and lets head to class, 'kay? Not you Isaac! Stay in your class." Slowly one by one the kids moved to the other side of the class room to the door that led them to their proper class while Carlos still glared at a happy Logan.

"You owe me Logan!" In turn Logan waved his hand in dismissal and made sure his little students where inside and ready for the first lesson of the week.

The day seemed to pass by every so slowly for him. Max seemed to love eating glitter, Lisa like coloring the table pink, and nap time seemed like the best time for Alex to run around the classroom without a shirt. When lunch can around Carlos seemed to have calmed down and was enjoying his lunch.

"So mind telling me why you were late today, Mr. Mitchell?" His voice was light which meant that it was an innocent question nothing too pushy.

"Nothing really. Just, you know, woke up late." Looking up from his yogurt his eyes clashed with his long time friends angry glare while shaking his head. Carlos has been his friend since high school, so it was no shock to Logan that Carlos didn't believed him for a second.

"Look Logan, you're going to have to come up with something better then that." When Logan didn't look at Carlos he hoped that the Latino would drop it, but like always he pushed on.

"Logan, James and I are worried about you. You have to stop-"

"I don't have to stop doing anything Carlos. It's my life, if I want to-"

"If you want your heart to keep braking, then yes keep doing what your doing." Instead of waiting for a reply Carlos swiftly go up from the table and left. Logan watched his friend leave with mixed feelings. He knew that he would have to talk to Carlos soon today, he hated the thought of his friend being up set with him. And knowing Carlos like he did, he would be texting James right about now. Letting out a groan he banged his head the table ignoring all the other teachers that were glancing his way.

At the end of the day Logan was sweeping up from under the table, the kids all went home, except for one, and he was anticipating for her uncle to come picking her up. He glanced at Alice, who was sitting on his desk munching on a small bag of cookies and swinger her small legs. She looked up at her teacher and smiled when he caught her eye. Smiling Logan dropped his broom and walked up to the little girl.

"How was class today, Allie?" Alice smiled up at her teacher, she wiped of the crumbs from her mouth and sipped her juice before her attention went back to the adult before her.

"It was okay, Uncle Logie. I liked listening about the seasons. I like summer!" Softly patting her head Logan sat on his seat snatching a cookie from her lunch box making her pout and watched as she tried to take it back.

"That's not nice Uncle Logie!" Chuckling he plopped the cookie in his mouth and chewed loudly making her hazel eyes glare at her uncle.

"Well that was the most childish thing I have ever seen." Choking on the cookie that was making it down Logan's throat the pair looked at the new comer at the door one with a grin on her face and the other blushed badly.

"Kendal."

"Uncle Kenny!" Alice hopped off the desk and ran towards her uncle with open arms. Kendal swooped down and flung her in the air before kissing her on the head. Softly he sat her down glancing at Logan before whispering into his nieces ear. Alice nodded before running to the other side of the room and behind the bookcase and out of sight.

Gulping Logan looked back at the man who walked towards him, looked more like stalking pry. The only thing in Logan's mind was how well Kendal looked in a suit and his tie undone, white shirt coming undone, hair askew. He looked like sex on legs and Logan would give anything to have Kendal bend him over his desk and fuck him until he became undone.

"Your staring." Breath hitching blown eyes snapped up to meet hazel eye, his face close to Logan's, he could smell cigarettes that Kendal smoked not to long ago. Ignoring his statement Logan cleared his throat before turning around and moving around papers to make it seem like he was doing something other then eye fucking Kendal.

"You should get Alice home. I bet Katie would love to hear about how her daughters day went today." He felt movement behind him and Logan wished that it was Kendal moving away but sadly he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and warm hands around his hips. Breath caught, he fought with himself not to lean into the touch, remembering that Alice was still in the room and that Carlos was still upset.

"Kendal."

"Hmm?" Lips softly brushed the back his neck a whimper left his mouth, thumbs made small circles on his hips. He shut his eyes tightly, biting his lip before turning around and pushing the others chest roughly pushing him back.

"Stop." Kendal snatched the hand on his chest eyes looking back at Logan's brown ones. Slowly he brought the hand near his face, eyes never leaving Logan's, and kissed each finger before leaving an open mouth kiss on his palm.

"See. I don't think you want me to stop. You should see yourself. Red cheeks, panting softly, eyes dilated. You don't want me to stop." Logan couldn't stop looking at his lover. He would give anything to punch that sexy smirk off his face. He was ready to tell Kendal he needed o leave or kiss him, whichever!, but he needed to do something, instead someone else had to intervene.

"Knight, good to see you… as always." In one quick motion Kendal dropped the others hand, smirk gone and replaced with a polite smile that Logan knew was forced, and turned to see Carlos and James now inside the class room.

"Diamond, Garcia. Like wise." Carlos glared at the other man who was too close to his friend for comfort, and looking at Logan, something was going on.

"Hi Mr. Garcia!" A small voice was heard in the tense room and four heads turned to look at Alice who had a picture book in her hand about summer. Smiling down at the little girl Carlos waved weakly.

"Hello Mrs. Alice." Alice giggled at the name, her small cheeks turned pink when the Latino smiled at her casing two pairs of eyes to roll.

"Kendal, I just got off the phone with Katie and- Oh. Hello everyone!" Logan felt his chest ache and his head went down at the sound of the women who entered the classroom. Her sticky sweet voice was ringing in his ears and he felt like he was in high school all over again.

"Aunt Jojo!" Alice squealed as she ran towards her aunt was in turned hugged the small girl before looking at the men in the room with a smile on her face.

"Feels like high school again! The years went by so fast." She happily glanced at Kendal who smiled before standing next his girlfriend and niece.

"Yup. Just like high school. You know boys we should really hang out soon. It gets kind of' old when we only see each other at school. Does anyone want to go out and buy drinks?"

Logan ignored the hand that made its way around the girl and the happy glances that they gave each other. Yup, feels just like high school. The shame, the secrets, the raw feeling of wanting. Nothing better then to see the flash backs that raced threw his mind. An arm wrapped themselves around Logan's waits, making him blink and bring him back to reality.

"Sorry but Logie and I have plans to stay at home for the rest of the night, and Carlos wanted to go see his parents before they leave. 'Sides it's a school night, wouldn't want my Logie to have a massive hangover and a sore back on the same morning."

Jo looked taken aback, a small smile on her face and blushing cheeks. Kendal held no emotion on his face, while Alice looked confused. Logan wanted to slap James around asking God why did he have stupid friends while Carlos looked ready to roll around the floor laughing.

"Oh, my. I didn't know you and Logan were so, erm, close now. Logan never mentioned it when he came over." Jo looked everywhere but the two that were so close to each other. She had no problem with gays, it just came to a shock that someone so close to her and Kendal kept something like this a secret.

"Nether did I." Kendal's voice was rough, his eyes bore into Logan's head who refused to look up at him. His cheeks were red and his hand his lip caught between his teeth from saying something stupid.

James turned to look at his friend who had yet to see a word with a hurt expression. "Logie? Did you want to keep it a secret?"

Logan sent a glare at his blond friend before forcing himself to smile at James. "No, baby, I guess it just slipped my mind is all, I'm sorry." He blinked making his lashes flutter, in a girly way before pressing his lips against James cheek. He felt James go rigged and he knew he was going to end up with a bruise or two. He was still afraid to look at his lover so instead chose to look at Jo with an apologetic smile.

Giggling Jo laced her fingers with Kendal and Alice. "Well we should go. Katie called and she want to see the little one before she goes off to god knows where again. Bye boys, bye Logan. You'll be there for dinner on Sunday right, Logan?" Giving the blond women a nod ignoring the other blond he waved at the family and rested his head on James shoulder making Kendal glare darkly at James.

When the three men saw the only car leave from the window James turned to his small friend and punched him hard on the shoulder making the other to cry out in pain. "Damn it Logan! Now I'm Kendall's hit list for sure! Good God I'm going to die at a young age!"

Giggling Carlos patted his lover shoulder light before pressing a kiss on the others lips to quite him down. James pouted at the Latino before turning to their friend again, anger gone and replaced with a frown. "Logan. You're going to their house? Eating there? Please tell me I just made up that part of the conversation in my head and I'm slowly going crazy."

Instead of saying anything Logan began to gather his things around his desk and started getting ready to leave. It was all James needed to know that his small friend was messing up his life once again. And it hurt knowing that he didn't know how long this little affair was going on again. "Logan. Logan, wait. Logan!"

Logan more or less ran out the classroom and towards his car hoping that James stayed with Carlos instead of following him. He knew Carlos was going to have his head tomorrow for making him clean up and locking the classroom but he shook it off. He just wanted to get home and ignore the pain in his chest that seemed to make its self home again.

Not even an hour home there was a knock on the door. He turned off his cell and ignored the house phone and really he wanted to ignore the knocking on the door but he knew that his nosey neighbor would most likely tell the landlord. So with a heavy sigh Logan moved from his spot on the couch and opened the door to see James holding beer with a small smile on his face.

"A few beers wont hurt for tonight." He brushed passed Logan who only stared before he shook his head and shut the door behind him.

"What happened to 'It's a school night?" James opened the cabinet and grabbed a bag of chips with a shrug.

"A few wont get you messed up, Logie." He tossed Logan a can before making himself comfortable on the sofa. He patted the seat next to him welcoming his friend to sit next to him. Sighing Logan gave his friend a weak smile before sitting next to him and leaning against James side.

"I hate my life." James gently patted his friends head and nodded smirking when the other smacked him on the leg with his hand. It was silent in the small apartment except for the breathing of the two in the room. James sifted a bit taking a big gulp of beer before glancing at the other who was slowly sipping his beer.

"Do you remember, when we were seven, I told you that from here on out we have to tell each other everything, no matter how stupid it sounds." He felt Logan nodded against his shoulder.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything? Why was I kept in the dark?" James didn't want to talk about this now, not that Logan was okay with him now. Yet he wanted to get it out of the way and help him.

"James… Can we talk about this tomorrow? When I feel better about myself?" A pause before the other let out a quite 'sure'. The rest of the night they both just sat drinking beer and eating chips talking about their past, when they met Carlos, when James finally had the guts to confessed to the other, the day Logan walked in on them. They laughed and relaxed before they knew it, it was close to midnight and James had to go home to Carlos.

"We need to do this again." Logan giggled as James tried to put on his sweater with a bit of help while looking for his other shoe that came off sometime in the night. Logan opened the door for James both saying goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Logie." He kissed Logan's head, his friend in turn kissed his cheek before closing the door. James whipped out his cell and called his lover, who was still up waiting for him to get home.

"Hey, Babe… Yeah, I'm leaving now… He should be getting to sleep now… Okay I'll be there in a flash… Love you too, Babe." Closing his phone James walked towards his car driving away, not seeing a man standing in the shadows waiting for him to leave.

As soon as Kendal no longer saw James's car he swiftly walked to Logan's apparent and knocked on the door. Opening the door Logan rubbed his eyes. "James did you forget something?"

Without answering Kendall pushed his way through the door and casing Logan to jump and move away. "Kendall? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You didn't say anything about you two and yet you opened your legs for me with hesitation." He backed Logan against the wall, loving the way Logan's eyes showed fear and confusion. He roughly grabbed Logan's cheek before he could say anything kissing his lips leaving them an angry red.

"He was here almost all night and yet he felt the need to go fuck your suppose 'friend'. Tell me, do you think he really loves you?" He nipped Logan on the neck making the other moan, silently hitting himself for making any noise.

"He doesn't love you Logan. He'll never love you Logan." He ground his hips roughly with the other hissing at the sweet friction licking and biting Logan's neck making sure to leave red marks.

"All you have is me Logan. No one will ever love you like I do Logan." Kendal ripped the white shirt growled when he could smell someone else sent all over Logan. Logan grabbed Kendall's chest wishing that he could push him away but knew that he wanted more.

"I love you Logan. I always will." Silent tears made there way down Logan's cheeks at Kendall's words. Some part of him knew that no matter how hard he tries he will never be able to love someone else like he loves Kendall. He needed Kendall, he wouldn't be able to live without the other.

When everything was done, clothes on the floor and the angry sex was over with Kendal was leaning over Logan, hazel eye softly looking at the others big brown eyes. He gently kissed Logan on both eyes before kissing him on the lips and hugged him, his body covering Logan's.

"I love you, Logan." Tears made once again came down from Logan's eyes as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I love you to Kendal, always."

**Yup… anyway tell me what you think, would love the feed back.**

**R&R Please.**

**~Jake**


	2. But Jesse Doesn't Love Me Back

**First off I wanted to post this a while ago, sorry for making everyone wait. I will try to not do this again. **

**Second! Thank you to my Beta Candid-Canoe. Really I think I said thank you so many times but really you help me out a lot! **

**Third! Thank you again for everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed, and all that jazz. It really means a lot guys so again thank you!**

**Alright that's everything I think…. Yeah.**

**I own nothing but the story line.**

It felt like the rest of the week went by really slowly for Logan. He didn't get any calls or text messages from Kendall, and he hadn't seen the blonde when it was time to get Alice. He didn't really mind that Kendall hadn't contacted him, but he felt alone and trashed. Shaking his head he continued to listen to Carlos go on about Friday being the best day of the week. "I'm telling you, Logan, who ever invented Friday was a saint. Don't you just love having two days off?"

Nodding, Logan grinned as he friend moved around the classroom like he was dancing. It was the end of the day, and slowly their little students were going home for the weekend. Most of the kids ignored the happy teacher in favor of running around and waiting for their parents. Alice couldn't help but giggle as she watched the teacher move around like a little kid. "Yup, and it has nothing to do with you and James's anniversary today, right?"

The Latino grinned at the other, before sitting on the small table in front of Logan. "Well, that too. So… what did you get us?"

Logan scoffed before throwing a pen at his friend. "I'm not supposed to get you guys something. You're supposed to get something for James and vice versa. Nothing about friends getting things for friends' anniversary."

Carlos pouted, threw the pen back before smirking. "You do know that you owe me from the time you skipped out on cleaning, right? And James is going to pick me up early so we can go out."

Groaning, Logan flopped on his desk making small giggles go around the room. Carlos chuckled before getting up and patting his friend on the back. "Thanks, Buddy."

Scowling at his retreating friend, he began to gather his papers to take home for the weekend. As time passed by it was only Logan, Alice and Carlos. Of course Carlos was getting his things to leave while Alice helped her 'uncle' in cleaning the classroom. Almost finished he heard a soft sigh from the door and turned to see Katie looking tired and happy. "Mommy!"

Giggling, Alice ran towards her mother with arms wide open. Katie smiled before picking up her daughter and kissing her on the cheek. Logan dropped the dustpan before patting Katie on the head, making the young women playfully slap him on the arm. "You look ready to drop, Katie."

Katie sighed and glanced at her daughter. Alice looked worriedly at her mother reaching out and softly patting her on the cheek. "I'm fine. The deadline is coming soon, and my editor wants the novel ASAP. As soon as I give it to him I'll be able to sleep until the world ends."

She gently rubbed her nose against her daughter's cheek before looking at Logan. "So, Mr. teacher man, will we see you on Sunday night?"

Careful not to show too much emotion, Logan nodded, an unsure smile on his face. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Smiling Katie kissed him on the cheek, making him blush before she and Alice said their good-byes and left. He watched as the tired mother safely strapped her daughter in the car and drove away before someone very tall flopped on top of him. "You know I remember when you were little and innocent and now here you are picking up on single mothers."

Pretending to cry James sniffled. "What happened to my Logan!"

Scowling, Logan shrugged James's arms off his shoulders before closing the door and locking it, looking back at his best friend. "So, big plans tonight? You know, like, oh I don't know, asking the love of your life to finally marry you?"

James scowled and punched his childhood friend on the arm, making the other yelp in pain. He quickly patted his pocket, glancing at the door connecting the two classrooms. Looking at Logan, who rubbed his arm with a grimace, James whispered. "I will tonight, for sure. I'm not going to back out this time."

Logan smirked at the uncomfortable look James had on his face. "Well, really what's the worse that can happen? 'Sides, I think you're thinking about this way too much, Jamie."

Taking a deep breath, James rubbed his eyes tiredly. Whenever he wanted to pop the question his hands would start to shake and his voice would suddenly leave him. Not thinking about all the bad attempts that happened so far, James smirked at Logan. "Yeah I know. I should be thinking about when he says yes, then we go home and I fuck him senseless on our big bed."

Groaning, Logan punched James on the chest and began to walk away while he heard James chuckling. "Not funny. I still have nightmares of the time I first walked in on you two."

Laughing louder, James patted his now sad (and slightly sick) friend on the back. "I told you to leave the house, didn't I? Not my fault you just decided to walk in the room without knocking."

"How in the hell was I supposed to know that you two would be fucking in the room? I thought you two were going to talk about the fight you guys had, not confess your undying love for one another." James rolled his eyes as his little friend ran around the room making sure everything was clean for the weekend. Frowning, he couldn't help but think about Sunday night. Was Logan really going to Knights home? With his long term girlfriend there? Cooking for him?

"You know, I can tell when you're thinking because my IQ drops." Despite the insults, Logan was left with a serious looking friend.

"James?"

"Are you going? This Sunday? Are you really going over there?" Sighing Logan turned his back on his friend and began to gather his stuff.

"I told you already that I don't want to talk about it, James." Logan thought that his friend was going to fight with him but instead he was met with silence. He almost cried with happiness when Carlos waltzed in the room, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Ready!" James softly kissed his lover's cheek as a greeting before moving them to the back door to leave. Carlos waved wildly to Logan, James ignoring him completely and leaving the classroom. Logan felt his chest burn at James' reaction before shaking it off and gathering his stuff. He didn't want to fight with James, but he really didn't want to talk about Kendall with the other man. He would soon, just not now.

That night, all that Logan did was eat at a burger joint and fall asleep as soon as he got home. It was seven in the morning when he got a call from a very happy Carlos about James proposing to him the night before. Laughing at how his friend was talking a mile a minute he congratulated him and told him that he would see both him and James on Sunday afternoon to congratulate them face to face. The rest of the day was Logan running around the house cleaning and catching up on some tv shows he had missed before going to sleep.

When Sunday rolled around he went to his friend's love nest and watched as Carlos waved a gold band on his finger around, showing it off. He gave both Carlos and James a hug, glad that James was okay again as they sat in the backyard eating hotdogs and hamburgers and drinking beer. Every now and then he would see Carlos staring at his ring lovingly, or watch how James and Carlos seemed to stare at each other, ignoring the world around them.

It hurt, and Logan couldn't help but feel that familiar longing in his chest. He wanted someone to have soft touches and loving glances whenever they were together. With Kendall, it was always rushed and secret; at times it felt like there was no love. Yet whenever Logan felt like this, Kendall would always do something to make him feel loved. If was soft touches after sex, sending flowers just because, or whisking Logan away for a couple days. He felt like maybe Kendall really did love him.

When it was time for him to leave, he hugged his friends good-bye and started walking to his car before James called out to him. Looking over his shoulder, Logan watched James slowly walk towards him. James face had a small frown and his eyes stared at Logan worriedly. Sighing inwardly, Logan felt like he was going to fight with James again, so he just stared at James and the other stared back. It felt like they were having a blinking contest and Logan almost felt himself laugh at the thought.

"Be careful." James voice was so soft Logan almost thought that he was hearing things. Smiling sadly, all Logan could do was nod softly, large arms wrapping themselves around Logan gently as he was pressed against a hard chest. Logan reluctantly hugged his friend back and gave the other a light pat on the back.

"I'll be fine, Jamie. I've dealt with it this long. I'll be fine." James wanted to tear his hair out. Logan wasn't supposed to get used to it, he wasn't supposed to deal with it so long. But knowing his childhood friend like he did, Logan was stubborn and wouldn't listen unless someone is was the floor dying. Patting Logan's head, he let the other go and watched as he drove away. He swore if Knight did anything to break Logan, there was going to be hell to pay.

It was five sharp when Logan was standing outside Kendall's house. Big black dark clouds started to form in the sky and Logan was ready to laugh at the irony. Knocking on the door, he was almost tackled on the floor by a very happy Alice. "Hi, Uncle Logie!"

Laughing, he picked the small girl up before heading inside the gigantic house. The enticing smell of chicken cooking floated around the living room, Logan's mouth began watering at the scent. As much as he hated to admit it, Jo was one hell of a cook. With the girl in his arms, Logan made his way towards the kitchen to see Jo gracefully moving around the kitchen in a white apron and a smile on her face.

"Logan. Right on time like always." He smiled slightly when she kissed him on the cheek and put Alice on the floor who ran to the counter to help with the salad.

"Katie went to go get some last minute stuff, so dinner should be almost ready. You can go see if you can help Kendall with paper work. I know it's the last thing you would want to do on a weekend, but that man always does it on the last minute." Jo rolled her eyes as she started to move back in the kitchen to help Alice.

"No problem." Slowly walking out of the kitchen and dining room, he made his way towards Kendall's office, where the blond always was right before Sunday dinner. Stopping in front of the door, Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening the door.

Kendall was sitting on a small loveseat, scotch in one hand and random papers in the other. His blazer was off, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, shirt slightly open to show off smooth sun kissed chest and hair a mess. Logan felt his breath leave him as he just stood and stared at the other in the room. A slow smirk formed on Kendall's lips as he watched his secret lover eye him from the door.

"You're staring, you know." Brown eyes snapped back up at the other's face, Logan closing the door before making his way towards Kendall.

"Lock it." Stopping, Logan could only stare at Kendall. They just stared at one another, no one Moving until Kendall raised an eyebrow. Logan quickly turned back to the door, turning the lock, hearing a soft click before turning back to Kendall.

Kendall smiled and tossed the papers behind him before he reached out for his lover. Without another word, Logan began to feel his legs move him towards Kendall and gently grasp his hand. With a hard yank Kendall forced the smaller of the two on his lap, softly licking his lip as a blush began making its way to Logan's cheeks.

Without letting go of Logan's hand, Kendall slowly moved his head so that he could gently run the tip of his nose up and down Logan's neck. Kendall smirked at the way Logan's body shivered at the sensation. His lips gently kissed small places he could reach on the slender neck before him, and he could slowly feel his mouth water at the thought of tasting Logan again. It wasn't until a small hand- the one Kendall wasn't tightly grasping- pushed against his chest softly that Kendall halted his movements.

"Stop. Jo said that dinner would be ready soon." Frowning, Kendall set his cup of scotch on the small table next to the loveseat. With his now free hand he tightly gripped Logan's slim waist, loving the way Logan looked ready to let Kendall do whatever it was he wanted to do. Swiftly he turned so that Logan was laying on the loveseat, Kendall smirking on top of him.

"I'll tell you when I want to stop." He watched Logan's eyes widen, gently kissing his neck again, loving the small whimper Logan let out.

"Don't." A small kiss. A breathless sigh.

"Tell." A lick. Another whimper.

"Me." A small bite. A breathless gasp.

"When." A small suck. A moan.

"To." A harsh bite. A groan.

"Stop." A hard thrust. A cry.

Kendall loved how Logan was always so vocal when they had sex. No matter what they were doing, or where, it seemed like Logan could never keep his voice down when they were fucking. Smirking, he decided to play a small prank on his lover; what Logan doesn't know won't hurt him.

Grinding his hips with the male below him, he watched fascinated as Logan threw his head back and gasped. Pale cheeks were rosy red and pink lips where giving out shallow breath, and the sight left Kendall wanting more. He wanted all of Logan: his body, his heart, his soul. Kendall wanted it all, and there was no doubt in his mind that he already had it all.

Logan struggled to keep his head from getting hazy; this was a bad idea, and he was in a house with this man's girlfriend and his niece. Even if the door was locked, it didn't mean that if anyone passed by they couldn't hear. With his free hand, Logan tried to push Kendall's body off of him, only making the other smirk at him and thrust his hips again. Logan bit his lip as he could feel a moan was making its way out of his mouth. A thumb slowly rubbed his bottom lip out from the teeth that was holding it into place before a harder thrust was made. He couldn't help but mewl at the sensation, lips on his neck, pressure on his lap, it all felt so good.

"Please, Kendall. Stop." Ignoring the pitiful plea, Kendall reached down to the inside of the other's pants and took hold of Logan's erection. With a slow up and down motion, Kendall watched Logan start to lose himself.

Logan's head moved back, eyes seeming to roll to the back of his head as a loud, sinful moan escaped his lips. His hand grasped Kendall's shoulder and he tried with all his might not to thrust in the hand that was holding him. Small whimpers left his mouth when Kendall was still going painfully slowly. "Moan for me, Logan. Moan so that everyone in the house can hear you."

Shivering at the hot breath that tickled his ear, Logan's voice went louder at the thought of getting caught. A little voice in the back of his head was telling him that this wasn't a good idea, but he quickly shook it away when the slow hand's motions sped up. "Oh, Kendall. Oh please, please faster."

Rubbing his thumb over the tip, Kendall smirked when all Logan could do was moan and groan, each one getting louder than the last. He was close; Kendall could tell. It wasn't going to be fun if he didn't time it right, but he knew his fun was going to start soon enough.

Logan was close to coming and he couldn't help but shamelessly move his hips in time with Kendall's hand. He felt his whole body tense when there was a knock on the door. He felt Kendall stop for a split second before moving faster. "Uncle Kenny? Uncle Logie? Dinner is ready now."

Logan bit the palm of his hand, trying so desperately to hold in any noise that wanted to come out. Eyes shut, he wished that Kendall would just stop already. "Keep those noises down, Logan. I wouldn't want Alice to hear you moaning like that."

Before Logan could do anything, much less say anything to Kendall, cool as a cucumber he answered his niece, "Alright, Honey we'll be right out."

Kendall's hand went faster and faster making Logan whimper and whine. His body was trembling at the close sanction of coming and holding everything in. He was so close, so incredibly close. "Moan for me, Logan."

Ripping his hand from Logan's mouth, Kendall gave one more powerful pump with his hand. Logan couldn't help but let out a loud and sinful moan, his hips arching and his head thrown back. He felt his seed spill out into the other's hand and couldn't help but shiver.

For a second all Logan could feel was dread. Being caught was one thing, but letting his student be the one to catch them was another. He felt Kendall move away from him with a smirk on his handsome face. With a tissue from the desk, he wiped his hand clean before looking at Logan. "Get yourself cleaned up. Wouldn't want you to go out there and let everyone see you like that."

Throwing the dirty tissue in the trash he took one more look at Logan's face, watery eyes and heavy breath. He couldn't help but think his prank went a little too far. Moving towards the door, he looked back at his lover with a smirk. "By the way, Logan, this room is sound proof. People in here can hear out there but people out can't hear in."

With that, Kendall left his lover to get himself cleaned up.

Logan watched Kendall leave, he felt his body shake and his eyes beginning to sting. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. For a split second, he thought that someone knew what they were doing, only to find that they were still in the okay.

Sitting up he couldn't help but feel a few tears slip his eyes and a dry sob leave his lips. He was tired of getting hurt, tired of being played with. Yet he could stop himself from running back to Kendall's arms every time.

**Okay! So that was chapter 2!**

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a review or PM me. And I will see you all next time!**

**Next Time: Something big is going to happen to Kendall and Logan. We will see James a bit too protective over Logan. Also, Kendall will start to show how he really feels about Jo and Logan.**

**Until next time.**

**~Jake**


End file.
